This is Halloween
by Goldman200
Summary: Los titanes han sido encerrados en un curioso lugar que les recuerda a películas que conocen... ¿servirán las mismas estrategias del cine en la vida real?
1. Un misterioso lugar

**This is Halloween**

Nota: Si viste unas cuantas películas de terror y suspenso contemporáneas, de los 60s, 70s, 80s y 90s lograrás una mejor interpretación. Y quizás descubras el final...

Habían pasado dos días desde la desaparición de Slade. Robin supuso que al atacarlo de forma tan sorpresiva o lo mataron o lo forzaron a retirarse. De todas formas, estaba muy debilitado.

Para celebrarlo, llamaron a Terra y la invitaron a ir con ellos a realizar un viaje a algún lugar del país. Terra aceptó, y en esos momentos estaba junto a los demás en el Auto T.

Avanzaban por la carretera en medio de la noche y la tormenta. La lluvia hacía más difícil la visión. Cyborg conducía, mientras escuchaba techno.

En el asiento del acompañante iba Robin charlando con los demás. En el asiento trasero estaban Chico Bestia, Terra, Starfire y Raven. Iban bastante incómodos, sobre todo Raven que exigía un mínimo de separación.

-¿Quieren que les cuente una historia?-Preguntó Chico Bestia

-No. Mejor hablemos de otra cosa-Dijo Terra

-¿Cuál es tu película favorita, Terra?-Preguntó Robin

Terra estuvo pensativa un rato. Luego dijo:

-28 Days Later. Es muy buena-

-¿Esa mierda?-Preguntó Cyborg sorprendido

-Entonces dime cuál es tu película favorita-Le espetó Terra

-Terminator 2, sin dudas-Declaró Cyborg

-¿Puedo decir cuál es mi película?-Preguntó Chico Bestia

-Adelante-Le dijo Robin

-Mmm... es Dr. Dolittle, con Eddie Murphy-Exclamó Chico Bestia

-Por ahora creo que sólo Cyborg dijo una película realmente buena-Opinó Raven

-Entonces dinos la tuya-Le dijo Chico Bestia

Luego de meditarlo unos segundos, Raven se decidió por:

-The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. La he visto miles de veces-

-La mía es Corpse Bride-Dijo Starfire

Robin era el único que aún no había dicho nada.

-¿Por qué no nos dices la tuya, Robin?. ¿Es infantil?-Preguntó Cyborg burlándose

-No es infantil. Es una bastante madura-Se defendió Robin

-¿Psycho?-Preguntó Raven

-Tampoco. Les doy una pista: Actúa Jack Nicholson...-

-¡The Shinning!-Exclamó Raven

Salvo Raven, nadie dijo nada. Al ver que no lo adivinaban, Robin tuvo que revelarlo.

-The Departed-

Como nadie la había visto, no hicieron ningún comentario.

-¿Alguien vio Hostel?-Preguntó Raven

-No miro esas cosas. Tienes una mente muy retorcida-Le dijo Terra asqueada

-Es cierto. Raven, deberías ver comedias románticas. Ese morbo te va a hacer mal-Sugirió Chico Bestia

-Es que ustedes son muy cobardes y sensibles-Acusó Raven

-Y tú eres una insensible-Atacó Chico Bestia

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir otra cosa, Cyborg intervino por el bien de todos:

-No sigan peleando. Recuerden que si Raven se descontrola puede hacer explotar nuestro coche y...-Estaba diciendo justo cuando el vehículo casi se sale del camino. Cyborg frenó rápidamente.

-Maldita sea-Exclamó Cyborg y salió a ver.

La rueda delantera derecha estaba rasgada.

-¡Pinchamos!-Gritó Cyborg desde la tempestad

Los que estaban dentro maldijeron.

-¿Y no hay un repuesto?-Preguntó Starfire

-Lo dejamos en la Torre... digo, lo dejé en la Torre-Dijo Chico Bestia

-Que torpe eres-Le dijo Raven malhumoradamente

-¿Por qué no lo trajiste?-Preguntó Robin enojado

-Es que... pensé que no íbamos a necesitarlo-Dijo Chico Bestia

El pobre titán verde sabía que por su culpa estaban en esa situación. Los demás estaban callados. Cada uno se reservó los comentarios para sí mismo.

De pronto, Cyborg ingresó.

-Voy a buscar el repuesto. Necesito que alguien...-

-Chico Bestia no lo trajo-Le informó Robin

Cyborg se quedó en silencio. Luego notaron que su ánimo cambiaba bastante, de la sorpresa a la furia.

El titán mecánico salió del coche y se fue caminando, a buscar alguna estación de servicio.

Los otros estaban en silencio. Sólo intercambiaban miradas. Estuvieron quince minutos encerrados hasta que llegó Cyborg.

-¡Vengan!-Les gritó

-¿Encontraste algo?-Preguntó Robin

-Hay un motel. Podemos pasar la noche y preguntar si tienen algo con lo que podamos reparar el desperfecto.-

-¿Y por qué no lo arregla Raven?-Preguntó Chico Bestia

Antes de que alguien dijera algo, el joven se justificó:

-Ella tiene telequinesis, puede intentarlo-

-Con esta tormenta no. Y menos si me lo estás pidiendo-Le respondió Raven

Starfire dirigió sus palabras a Cyborg:

-¿Qué tan lejos está ese lugar?-

-No mucho. Hay que correr un poco... o volar. Lo verán, tiene un cartel luminoso-Dijo Cyborg

Todos salieron, y corriendo o volando llegaron a un lugar de aspecto deplorable. Detrás del motel, sobre una colina, había una mansión misteriosa.

Los titanes entraron en la recepción. Era una habitación pequeña, con dos sillones mullidos y un escritorio. Para la sorpresa de todos, detrás del escritorio estaba Gizmo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó Robin

-Estoy trabajando honestamente, cerebro de vómito-Respondió Gizmo-¿Y bien?. ¿Quieren alojamiento?-

-Si. Y luego quiero hacerte una pregunta-Dijo Robin

-¿Una habitación para cada uno o van a compartirlas?-

-Dos habitaciones-Respondió Robin

Gizmo les pasó el registro y todos firmaron. Starfire, Terra y Raven se fueron a la habitación 1. Cyborg y Chico Bestia pasaron hacia la habitación 2.

Robin estuvo de pie frente a Gizmo. Le parecía sospechoso.

-¿Quién es el dueño de este lugar o para quién trabajas?-Le preguntó Robin agresivamente

-Para un tipo que se llama Robert. ¿Algo más?-

-No...-

-Perfecto. Así no me molestan, porque debo decorar todo. Mañana es 31 de Octubre-

Gizmo se retiró por una puerta trasera, hacia una oficina.

Robin se fue a su habitación. Allí estaban Cyborg y Chico Bestia discutiendo.

-Las maletas están en el coche-Informó Cyborg

-No importa. Las buscamos mañana-Comentó Robin y se echó a dormir

Por otro lado, Raven y Starfire estaban hablando acerca de la misteriosa presencia de Gizmo. Terra sólo escuchaba.

Mientras tanto, sin que nadie lo sepa, el misterioso Robert estaba en una habitación de la mansión que estaba repleta de cadáveres pegados en las paredes.

Realizando diversos rituales, invocó a los espíritus, y tanto la mansión como el motel quedaron bloqueados. Nadie entra, nadie sale...

Continuará!


	2. El asesinato

A la mañana siguiente, el primero en despertar fue Cyborg. Silenciosamente salió de la habitación y comenzó a recorrer el pasillo. El corredor lo llevó hasta un gran salón con muchas mesas, una barra, cuadros de 1921 y varios objetos de valor. En una mesa vio a Aqualad bebiendo un vaso de agua.

-¡Aqualad!. ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó sorprendido

El otro titán también se sorprendió y lo saludó amistosamente.

-Estoy aquí cumpliendo una misión-Dijo Aqualad

-¿Una misión?. ¿Qué debes hacer?-Preguntó Cyborg con curiosidad

-Estamos buscando a Hermano Sangre y me pareció un buen punto de partida comenzar por aquí, ya que hay dos de sus ex estudiantes trabajando aquí-Informó Aqualad

Antes de que Cyborg pudiera preguntar por el segundo estudiante, una puerta se abrió y entró Jinx. A Cyborg no le parecía normal que haya miembros de la Academia Hive en un motel que se encontraba perdido. Seguro que ocultaban algo... a Hermano Sangre probablemente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó Cyborg a Jinx

-Trabajo y vivo en este lugar. Me retiré del mundo del crimen-Respondió Jinx

Cyborg no estaba convencido.

-¿Y cómo me garantizas que no sigues trabajando para la Academia Hive?-Preguntó Cyborg con aire acusador

Jinx no respondió. Hizo un gesto despectivo hacia Cyborg y se dirigió a la barra, a limpiar vasos.

Aqualad estaba tranquilo leyendo una revista. En ese momento llegaron Raven y Chico Bestia.

Todos se saludaron, y empezaron a conversar con Aqualad.

Cuando vieron a Jinx, se alarmaron momentáneamente. La ex estudiante no trató de convencerlos, porque sabía que algunos de ellos eran bastante tercos.

Cyborg pidió café y Raven un té de hierbas, pero Jinx le dijo que no había.

-¿No hay té de hierbas?-Preguntó Raven

-Lo siento, no-Respondió Jinx-¿Otra cosa?-

-No-Dijo Raven agriamente

Cuando Jinx se alejó, comenzaron a murmurar cosas.

-Este lugar es miserable. No puede ser que no tengan un maldito té de hierbas-Se quejaba Raven

-Deberíamos informar a Robin que estamos ante una posible emboscada-Dijo Cyborg

-¿Robin está con ustedes?-Preguntó Aqualad

-Por supuesto. ¿No pensarás que veníamos solos?-Dijo Chico Bestia

-También quiero saludarlo-Contestó Aqualad

Jinx les trajo lo que pidieron. Mientras charlaban, llegaron Robin, Starfire y Terra. Aqualad los saludó a todos muy amistosamente.

Los otros también pensaron mal acerca de la presencia de Gizmo y Jinx, pero luego lo dejaron de lado. Comieron bastante.

Después de un rato, Cyborg decidió que tenían que ir a buscar el equipaje.

-Necesito que me ayudes, Chico Bestia-

Cyborg se dirigió hasta la puerta principal y trató de abrirla pero estaba misteriosamente cerrada. Le dio un puñetazo y ni siquiera le hizo saltar una astilla.

Entonces miró la ventana. Afuera estaba lloviendo débilmente.

-¿Rompemos el vidrio?-Preguntó Chico Bestia

Cyborg asintió y le dio un fuerte golpe, pero el vidrio ni se resquebrajó. Estaba sobrenaturalmente intacto.

Como última opción, Cyborg le disparó al vidrio con su cañón pero no consiguió dañarlo.

-¿Por qué no podemos salir?-Preguntó Chico Bestia

-No lo sé. Esto debe ser una maniobra de Gizmo-Dijo Cyborg sacando completamente a Jinx de su pensamiento

Volvieron a donde estaban los otros y contaron la novedad. Justo en ese momento venía Jinx a retirar unas cosas.

Cuando se acercó, Terra la tomó por el cuello y la arrastró hasta la pared.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-Preguntó Jinx alarmada cuando la colocaron contra la pared. La mano de Terra le apretaba el cuello con fuerza

Cyborg se acercó.

-¿Por qué estamos aislados?-Preguntó con serenidad

-¿Qué estás diciendo?. ¡Ustedes son unos paranoicos que buscan cualquier excusa para golpearme!-Exclamó Jinx intentando liberarse

-No intentes nada porque te superamos en número-La amenazó Terra

Jinx seguía sin decir nada. Robin le ordenó a Terra que la soltara.

Jinx estuvo en el suelo jadeando. Todos los otros estaban a su alrededor.

-Más tarde volveremos a preguntarte... y espero que tengas una buena respuesta-Le dijo Robin

Todos los titanes se fueron hacia la recepción, guiados por Aqualad que sabía algo. Allí no estaba Gizmo, por lo que pasaron con facilidad hacia una oficina que a su vez tenía una puerta.

Esa puerta llevaba un patio interno que tenía un techo de plástico, como si fuera un invernadero.

No había nada interesante. Salieron y estuvieron tratando de derribar la puerta principal, las ventanas y las paredes pero nada se agrietaba.

Después de unas horas se separaron para investigar. Robin estaba recorriendo unos pasillos que levaban a un lúgubre sótano. Se puso nervioso por la presencia de sierras, hachas, machetes, etc. Lentamente subió y fue a la cocina donde encontró a Raven rebuscando en las alacenas.

-¿Qué buscas?-Preguntó Robin

-Ya sabes. Me parece increíble que este lugar no tenga aunque sea un saquito de té-Respondió Raven furiosa

Robin no entendía la desesperación de Raven por un té de hierbas. Sin duda, lo más inquietante era la presencia de Jinx, Gizmo y el repentino aislamiento.

A las cinco de la tarde se reunieron para discutir si alguien sabía algo, pero no encontraron nada. Jinx seguía insistiendo en su inocencia. Para demostrarles que podía ayudarlos, se acercó cautelosamente y les dijo:

-¿Quieren que les muestre el salón de baile y la biblioteca?-

-¿Y por qué no nos dijiste eso antes?-Preguntó Cyborg

-No seas así. ¿Quieren o no?-Insistió Jinx

Excepto Terra, todos aceptaron ir.

Terra se iba a quedar en la habitación porque no soportaba a Jinx. Se aproximaba la puesta de sol, y Terra estaba sola y lejos de sus amigos.

Algo llamó la atención de Terra. Había un papel azul en el suelo, cerca de una mesita. Se preguntó cómo no lo había visto antes.

Sigilosamente la puerta se abría, lentamente, mientras ingresaba alguien con un cuchillo de cocina en mano.

El papel decía: "I am the who when you call: who's there?"

-¿Qué significa esto?-Se preguntó Terra

Se dio vuelta instintivamente y no vio a nadie. Sólo vio su puerta abierta.

Caminó hasta el umbral mientras preguntaba:

-¿Quién está ahí?-

Repentinamente, a su izquierda, llegó alguien con un cuchillo. Terra quiso escapar pero su atacante le dio un cuchillazo en el brazo.

La joven rubia escapó hacia el interior de su habitación. El asesino se acercó peligrosamente y la hirió en la cara. Terra le lanzó un cuadro, y en ese momento gritó el nombre de Jinx. Pero no tenía mucho tiempo, el asesino ya estaba ahí y comenzaba a matarla.

Los otros estaban en la biblioteca cuando escucharon el grito. Jinx identificó su nombre:

-Seguro que está deseando golpearme-Dijo Jinx ofendida

Corrieron por los eternos pasillos hasta la habitación. El primero en entrar fue Chico Bestia y se sintió destrozado.

Terra tenía unas diez puñaladas, pero no había rastro del atacante. Cyborg y Raven estaban en silencio, conteniendo algún grito. La mesita comenzó a partirse.

Sobre el cadáver, con la misma sangre de Terra, el asesino había escrito "red 'n' black".

-Tenemos que investigar esto-Dijo Robin desesperadamente-Y el único sospechoso es Gizmo-

-Y el dueño de este lugar-Agregó Cyborg

Comenzaba a anochecer...

Continuará (aquí va la banda sonora de Halloween, de Carpenter)


End file.
